flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Pumpkin Ghost
The is an animal in Flyordie.io and the forty-fourth animal stage a player can achieve. You can spawn in as this animal with a level 43 account or higher. It's the fourth animal with skins, being preceded by the Fly, Grim Reaper, and Ghostly Reaper. Food Chain Status Note: asterisk (*) means the Pumpkin Ghost can either attack/eat or be attacked/eaten by this animal, "#" means the Pumpkin Ghost will not gain experience after eating this animal, ^ means this animal cannot be reached, and "\" means it can be reached but only with glitches. * Can eat: ** Fly ** Butterfly ** Mosquito ** Wasp ** Dragonfly ** Pigeon ** Duck ** Blue Bird ** Parrot ** Stork ** Red Bird ** Pelican ** Turkey ** Bat ** Seagull ** Blackbird ** Hornet ** Vulture ** Owl ** Maroon Bird ** Falcon ** Eagle ** Snowy Owl ** Hawk ** Raven ** Mad Bat ** Pterodactyl Child ** Pterodactyl ** Swamp Monster ** Stone Eater ** Demonic Egg Eater ** Demonic Bat ** Demonic Imp ** Dragon ** Phoenix ** Cosmic Insect ** Cosmic Big Eye ** Cosmic Angry Eye ** Cosmic Bat ** Overfed Cosmic Bat ** Ghostly Reaper* ** [[Pumpkin (Animal)|Pumpkin (Animal)]] ** Another * ** Grim Reaper* ** Ghostly Angel* ** Worm# ** Snake# ** Shark# ** Crocodile# ** Black Widow#\ ** Mouse# ** Lemming#^ ** Yeti#\ ** Mummy# ** Cosmic Eye# ** Cosmic Big Insect# ** Small Demon#\ ** Pig# ** Cat# ** Ladybug# ** Tyrannosaurus# ** Woodpecker# * Can be eaten by: ** Ghostly Reaper* ** Another * ** Grim Reaper* ** Ghostly Angel* Ability Skill name Scythe attack Type Active Description You throw your scythe to kill prey (all kinds of prey). (This is the only method to kill prey.) Damage output 30% of the prey’s max health (excluding the Ghostly Angel, when it'll do little damage, albeit more significant than Ghostly Reaper's) Cooldown time 0.5 seconds Hidden effect You have full vision in the dark. You can quench your thirst in the Fire of Death. Strategies & Tips As a Pumpkin Ghost * Unless you go for the Ghostly Angel, it's time to break out the big guns and acquire an extremely offensive playstyle. 25,000 XP to the next stage is quite a load, so you've got to work your hardest eating everything you can, as you are feared by many - but don't forget your water level. * Although you can kill the boss, it's not as recommended as with the Ghostly Reaper and the Grim Reaper, because despite you having a more powerful scythe than your ghostly predecessor, and slightly more scythe coverage than your successor, due to your bigger hitbox size, avoiding hitting the boss is quite more difficult. However, it's not impossible to do it alone. If your water level is running low, try to quench your thirst in the Fire of Death. * However, one of your predators is still above you in raw power, and it is the direct evolution to you - the Grim Reaper. If you see one and it spots you, be extremely cautious and run or hide, as an extremely lengthy chase is very likely to occur, given you represent absurd amounts of XP to a Grim Reaper. Pray that the Grim Reaper will get tired or thirsty and that no animal bumps you towards your predator while you're fleeing. Still, if you're getting damage from the Grim Reaper, you can try and attack some prey anyways or non-playable food to regenerate enough health to get the edge and kill it. * If you think you are skilled, challenge the Grim Reaper to a 1v1. Be very careful and flee if it turns the tide on you. If you manage to get the kill, you'll evolve and gain substantial exp. * A Pumpkin Ghost can also try and camp in the swamps while waiting for a Pumpkin to come by if paying attention to the leaderboard and knowing XP thresholds. Cosmic Bats also represent a hefty amount of experience gained, making them worthwhile targets as well. * Currently, a reaper can kill an Overfed Cosmic Bat using a well-timed slice, with the Scythe as its attacking method, and it is quite easy to kill it. (This is a known bug.) However, the chance of you running into a cosmic bat is quite low, but finding will lead to a long chase. If one is about to evolve (check the leaderboard for its XP) chase it until it evolves and use your ability when its health bar is red. ** Another glitch you can do if you want to commit suicide is to find the demonic cave, fly into space, and slam into the bottom of the cave. You'll glitch through trapping you in an area with no water so you will die. Against a Pumpkin Ghost * Run! Much like the Ghostly Reaper before it, it is a formidable foe that puts almost every animal at risk. You seriously don't want to lose all that work into gathering XP to a foe like this. * If you are a Grim Reaper, go for any Pumpkin Ghost you see! They yield absolutely massive amounts of XP and their scythes are weaker than yours, so it can make chases with them very worthwhile, unless your HP are low. In that case. if you see one of them, run! Trivia * Although the Pumpkin Ghost is listed as can eat all living creatures, it cannot eat Ghost (it is immortal). * In the Spanish translation, although the reaper is listed as can eat all living things, it cannot eat Ghost, as well as all plant-like entities. Category:Animals Category:Glitch